bloodlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Ozzy Delvecchio
Ozzy Delvecchio is a main character in Bloodline. He serves as an antagonist of the second season and an antagonist-turned-anti-hero of the third season. History |-|Season 2= In a flashback, Danny receives a gun from Ozzy. They rob a store together. In the present, Ozzy picks up Nola, Danny's son, and tells him that there is a lot about Danny that Nolan doesn't know. Ozzy later visits Eric and gives him a gun, and asks if there is anything suspicious about the fact that John didn't try to stop Danny from being murdered. Eric tells him that he doesn't trust the Rayburns, especially not John. Meanwhile, Ozzy has started a relationship with Nolan's mom and Danny's former girlfriend, Eve. Ozzy meets John briefly but doesn't tell him he knew Danny. Not much later, Ozzy meets John again, hinting that he knows about the Red Reef hotel where Danny was almost murdered. Ozzy and Eric are planning on blackmailing the Rayburns. Diana, John's wife, gets a flat tire and "coincidentally" Ozzy walks by and helps her fix it, while implying that John has skeletons in his closet. Diana is unnerved. John discovers that Diana's tire was slashed, and runs Ozzy's fingerprints. He discovers that Ozzy and Danny knew each other and grows suspicious. John, learning Ozzy's location from Eric, threatens Ozzy if he refuses to leave town. he is afraid that Ozzy might find out about him killing Danny. After finding a note from Ozzy inside his house, John meets him at the Red Reef. Instead of speaking, John attacks Ozzy and beats him. He leaves him behind. Ozzy returns to his hotel. Ozzy confronts Meg at the campaign office and tells her about the Red Reef Inn. He is not going to stop blackmailing the family. Meg tells John that Ozzy wants money to keep quiet. Upon recommendation of Roy Gilbert, Meg pays him off. Ozzy realizes that Eve has left him. Meanwhile, Eric is tired of blackmailing the family himself and wants to go to the cops. He and Ozzy talk about how to extort the most money from the Rayburns. Ozzy advises him not to speak with the cops and to blackmail John directly. Ozzy confronts Eric at his mother's house, interrogating him about the Rayburns and threatening to shoot him if he goes to the cops. This leads to a hostile standoff between Ozzy, Eric, and Chelsea, who tells Ozzy to leave. John asks Roy Gilbert to take care of Ozzy and his blackmailing. Gilbert's henchman arrives at the Red Reef and he forces Ozzy to come with him... |-|Season 3= Ozzy escapes from his kidnappers, killing one and letting the other go. Five months later, Roy tells John that Ozzy, who is doing a short prison sentence, will be getting out soon and may start to blackmail the family again. However, he seems to have good intentions and wants the Rayburns to do what is right. Ozzy confronts Sally at the inn and tells her to confess. Ozzy also wants to talk to John to confess his actions at the police station, but John isn't there. So he asks Roy Gilbert for a meeting. Two of his henchmen try to pick up Ozzy, who commits suicide rather than being tortured. Behind the scenes Ozzy Delvecchio is portrayed by actor John Leguizamo. Appearances Gallery This gallery currently has no images. Category:Characters